Liberty City Survivor 2003 Crime Is A Virtue
by Apocalyptication
Summary: UPDATED Follow two men, as they battle 119 other men and women to become Liberty City's SURVIVOR. Only one can survive out of the two of them... A story of rage, jealousy, lust, drugs, sex and lots and lots of guns! Please Review, I need reviews...lol
1. Liberty City Survivor Chapter 1

Liberty City Survivor - Crime is a Virtue  
  
Surprisingly, the Streets of Chinatown were eerily quiet. He was looking at the ground as he walked, both hands his pockets. A couple of cars would drive past, but only the late night clubber or local wannabe-yob. He pulled one of his arms free to look at his watch.3am. He sighed to himself. There was no-where for him to go, and he refused to become a mere tramp and sleep on the streets. A box of bullets rattled in his pocket, as he clutched his pistol within his other hand, still well hidden within the pocket. He shuddered, the night air was cold and unforgiving this time of year. He looked up to the sky.not a single cloud, only glistening stars and the moving silhouette of an aeroplane. He approached the entrance to the subway, when he heard muffled shouting and cheers from inside. Cautiously, he began to descend the flight of stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He saw a gentleman walking up the stairs rather nervously, looking back every couple of seconds. The man looked shaken, almost as though he was about to cry. The gentleman looked up to see the colossal figure above him. The man was huge, at least 6 foot 9 inches. He was extremely well-built, with his bulging arm muscles showing even through the thickness of his leather overcoat. His long dark brown hair was in disarray, but he still looked reasonably well dressed. He merely stared at the gentleman as he ran quickly up the stairs and out of the subway. Still the cheers echoed throughout the stairwells. The huge man continued down the steps and peered over the ledge. He looked down to the deck below, where some Triad thugs had begun to toy with a young man, possibly in his early 20's, if not his late teens. The boy was being pushed about back and forth like a human pinball. The Triads were throwing glass bottles and empty cigarette lighters at him, showing no remorse whatsoever. He could smell the alcohol from where he stood. Some of the Triads had even fallen on the floor, either they were sleeping or had passed out. The escalator ran down to the bottom of the subway, as the large man stepped on and descended to the bottom of the subway. He looked at his watch briefly once again.3.06am. The train would be here in a few minutes. Finally, he reached the floor, as the Triads turned to him. They looked up, slightly intimidated just by his size and stature. The man stepped forward, as one Triad thug now had the boy grasped by the hair and was attempting to grab his wallet from him. He froze as the huge man grabbed the Triad by the throat and lifted him off the floor with one arm. He threw him aside into another Triad thug. The young boy made a break for it, with all his possessions but his pride left with him. There were 6 Triads who were still standing, 3 of them were only just! They seemed pretty pissed, but the man showed no fear. Even when one of the Triads pulled out a large knife, he merely cracked his knuckles and ominously paced towards him. The Triad swiped at the man with the knife, but the man grasped the thug by the arm with ease, kicking the knife into the air and landing, blade first onto the floor. Again, the giant man threw the Triad aside. The remaining Triads staggered towards the hulking brute, zombie-like. With a single punch, he knocks each of the Triads out cold. There is only one remaining, and he has grabbed a hold of the knife. He yells as he goes to penetrate his back, but the man amazingly executes a back kick straight to the jaw of the Triad. He picks him back up to his feet and grabs him by the back of the neck. He stares mercilessly at the Triad.SNAP.his neck is shattered. The thug falls to the ground, dead. The man looks down at the corpse, unforgivingly staring directly at it, before picking up his knife, as well as raiding each of the fallen bodies for any money, drugs or other valuables they may have.  
  
After stuffing his pockets with their possessions, the train pulls up at the station, covered in graffiti as ever. The man steps up onto the platform and enters the train. He peers into each of the carriages. In one cabin, there are a group of hookers laughing and smoking, in the second carriage is just a tramp asleep on one of the seats. The man grins and moves into the carriage full of women. He enters the carriage and intentionally sits a couple of seats in front of them. As he passes, a couple of the girls lean out of their seats to look at the giant that had just walked by. He sits down, the floor covered in flyers and litter. The girls continue to laugh and somewhat flirt with each other, as the man looks down at the floor. With a suddenly hiss and a jerk, the train rattles on once again. The train rocks and sways as it moves. One of the girls is even sick over the back seat. The unknown behemoth sat in his seat just stares at his reflection in the window. What has he become? A merciless killer? A psychotic maniac? No.this is who he was. This was why he was known as what he was. This was his reputation, his career, his life. With that, one of the girls suddenly shouts out.  
  
"Hey cutie, only $120 an hour!" before quickly sitting back down in her seat. He looks back over to the girls, who are giggling and laughing like before. He turns back to the window, paying no attention. He murmurs something beneath his breath, but the girls cannot figure out what he said. The man stares at his reflection, when the same girl moves forward next to him. The other girls point and stare, as she sits next to him. "So.where are you from?" she asked, obviously trying to get somewhere with this stranger. The man looks at her, turns back to the window and grins.  
  
"I am from Vice City," the man softly said. The girls smiled and giggled. To them, people from Vice City were full of money and always up for it. The hooker moves closer to him.  
  
"What brings you to Liberty?" she asks, slowly beginning to rub his side. The man coldly stares at her and frowns. She quickly removes her arm from his side.  
  
"You don't need to know," he replied, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the hooker replied. "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"No," the man replied again, his voice more angrier now. "It was a skuzzy bimbo like you who ruined my life."  
  
"We're not all skuzzy bimbos, you know. I don't do it for the money," the girl began.  
  
"No. You just do it for the experience," the man erupted. "I've heard it all before. It was one of you people who ruined my life. I was all set and happy to live with my childhood sweetheart, but no.what goes and happens?"  
  
"Umm, I, I think I know," the girl replied, slightly worried now. She slowly begins to move away nervously.  
  
"She was the love of my life," he continued. "But no.ever since that skuzzy whore and her Mafia connected boyfriend got involved, it all went to hell. 10 months. 10 long, saddening months, I have been offering my services as a hitman, a sniper, a driver and an accomplice to any scum-bag who needs it. Now look at me, I'm in the best shape I've ever been in physically, but mentally, I'm a wreck."  
  
"So what are you doing now?" the girl asked, now deeply concerned.  
  
"I'm gonna be a part of one of Liberty City's most infamous events.Liberty City Survivor 2003. 120 men let loose around Liberty, as they fight for survival. The winner gets $850,000.the losers get a free ticket straight to hell and if they're lucky a bullet through their heads." With that, then man cracked his fists.  
  
"Survivor?" The girl reiterated. "My ex-husband is going to be in that!"  
  
"Then I'd best make sure I pop a blade into his gullet, eh?" the man sneered.  
  
"Just so you know, his name's Danny Forelli. Make sure you get him for me, won't you."  
  
"Sure.another reason to kill somebody." The man laughed.  
  
"And what is your name?" the girl asked. The man looked back up at the window and stared once again at his reflection.  
  
"My name?" he began, snickering. "I am 'The Hundred Gunner'." The girls paused.  
  
"You mean you're."  
  
"Yes. Rick Gunner at your service."  
  
"Oh wow!" the girls screamed. "A real criminal! A real.burly criminal. You're convicted of over a hundred murders with your gun. Can we see it? Can we please see it?" The Hundred Gunner merely smiled, as the train slowed down.it was about to arrive on Staunton Island.  
  
"Of course." He pulled out his jet black pistol with the crimson tip. He pointed it at the girl. The girls were looking at it, before.BANG! A shot rang out, as the hooker fell to the ground, a bullet wound straight at her heart. The last few girls screamed, as Rick Gunner stood up, blowing smoke from the end of his gun. "Good night, ladies." He laughed evilly, as he walked off the train and into the station. There were no people in the subway, but there were still screams and cries of distraught prostitutes as the train pulled away. Rick Gunner merely smiled. He began to exit the subway, climbing up many flights of stairs. He appeared not far away from the Casino once owned by Kenji Kassim, a Yakuza crime-lord assassinated a couple of years ago by a famous criminal. Rick Gunner began to walk toward the casino. Two guards were on the door. Gunner approached them and stood in front of them saying nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" One of the guards said, placing a pair of brass knuckles on his fist.  
  
"Easy, easy." Rick snickered. "Can't the good old Hundred Gunner get a drink around here?" he asked.  
  
"Ricky, my friend." the second guard grinned, shaking his hand. "Long time no see, buddy. Where have you been?"  
  
"On the news.on the radio.all over the front pages of newspapers." Rick laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're one of the most wanted criminals in Liberty AND Vice.the only other guy I can think of who has done that is Tommy Vercetti." The guard said.  
  
"Vercetti, huh?" Rick frowned.  
  
"Yeah." The guard replied. "Why? Do you have a problem with Vercetti?"  
  
"A problem with Vercetti?" Gunner smiled. "If I had a problem with Vercetti, you may as well move to somewhere like Michigan."  
  
"Well as long as you're here, I'm guessing you wanna talk to Mr. Love, do you?  
  
"You know me too well, Skipper." Rick laughs.  
  
"Don't call me SKIPPER!" The guard yells. The other guard removes his brass knuckles and laughs as well. "What the hell are YOU laughing at, Rosie?" the guard falls silent.  
  
"Rosie and Skipper?" Rick muttered beneath his breath. "So are you letting me in or not?"  
  
"Sure, sure.anything for the guy who sorted out my financial problems. I hope that bank manager is STILL burning in hell. Slimy rat!"  
  
"Yes," Rick replied. "Well.you know that Liberty City Survivor is starting tomorrow afternoon. I need to confirm with Donald that I'm in."  
  
"Well." The guard muttered. "He's not in at the moment. He's still in hiding, you know, but he'll have his phone on him, so you can just call him."  
  
Rick smiles, but his patience is running low, so he tries to shove through the guards without being too physical. He enters inside, there are still people playing on slot machines and other casino games such as blackjack, craps and roulette. There is a lot of attention spawning around a poker game in the centre of the casino, but Rick ignores all of this and heads straight into the main office. He sits himself down on the large leather seat and flicks the phone into the air and catches it. He dials the number and it rings.and rings.and ring.until.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
OK, I don't know how long it will take for me to complete the next chapter, it might not be until next week, it could be two weeks, but for now, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1.and in Chapter 2, we'll get things cooking. Here's what you can expect.  
  
Rick meets an old friend. The Survivor Tournament begins. A 4 way car / helicopter chase  
  
Later. 


	2. Liberty City Survivor Chapter 2

OK, it's a bit earlier than what I expected it to be. But anyway, here it is.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Perfect Execution  
  
"Hello. My name's Donald Love," a voice echoed over a loudspeaker. "Over the last 10 years, Liberty City has witnessed and been a part of one of the most spectacular reality TV shows in existence. Peace is forbidden, violence is a necessity. 120 men and women with a criminal history walk the streets of Liberty with guns, grenades and flamethrowers. 119 of them will perish either in prison cells or the world beyond. The last man surviving will win a large cash prize and have his life spared." The crowds of people listening around Liberty listened and watched in deep interest. Some cheering, some cowering for cover. However, sat inside a Rumpo truck, with the back filled with several supplies was Rick Gunner. He was shunting some boxes of ammo around, slamming a mattress across the van. He laid down, his head on a couple of paper-thin pillows. He was comfortable enough. He grinned and sat back up. The radio was on rather loud on Chatterbox, a Love Media Station. Donald continued to speak. "There are few rules in this game.number one, Don't get busted. If you are caught by the police, you lose.and will probably be locked away for the rest of your life. However, if you escape before the 119th criminal is killed, then you still have a chance. Rule number 2, you must not die.unless you are some sort of undead monster, then you cannot continue if you are dead. Rule number 3, you will lose if you leave Liberty City. If you leave Liberty, there's no coming back. They are the only three rules. Now, get out there and KILL! I am Donald Love.let Liberty City Survivor 2003.BEGIN!" There are loud roars and cheers from over the radio waves of prisoners being released, sounds of punching and kicking and muffled yelps of pain could be heard. They had no weapons, they had just been released. Rick had come prepared. He was still wearing the same leather jacket, now smelling of tobacco smoke. He had his trusty pistol on top of a box of ammo. He had everything he needed, food, drinks, money.and of course a few ounces of weed in his back pocket. He clambered into the front seat, swiping his pistol from the box of ammo. He was parked in the casino car-park on Staunton Island. Already, he could hear gun shots and terrified screams nearby. He turned the key in the ignition and reversed out of his parking space. He edged the van slowly toward the road, as two banshees zoomed past, bullet casings dropping to the floor like metal rain. Rick frowned.although this was a good opportunity to waste two people just seconds after the event had started, the Rumpo was a slow and sluggish vehicle. It would have helped to have a larger car, but there was nothing that could go that fast without being such a reliable transportation vehicle.  
  
"Oh hell with it," Rick muttered to himself beneath his breath and slammed on the accelerator. He made a left turn and followed the trail of bullet casings. He curved around the casino, only to see that the banshees had skidded and were now heading straight for Rick. Rick swerved the van, narrowly missing the side of one of the sports cars. Rick grabbed a hold of his crimson tipped pistol and lowered the window. He was patient to take aim.he fired.a loud popping noise came from one of the banshees. He had hit the back wheel. The car skidded uncontrollably into the wall just outside of the casino. The car reversed before the other banshee could slam into its side. Rick reached into the glove compartment and pulled something out. He held it in his hand and placed his arm out the window, before Rick manoeuvred his Rumpo and drove it off the grassy bank and back onto the road. The banshees were spinning around each other, still firing Uzis at each other. Rick merely drove past the banshees, the two drivers more focused with each other than the black van that just drove past. However they were completely unaware to the grenade that had just dropped onto the floor. Rick spun around, a fairly safe distance from the carnage that would be expected. After a few seconds.KABOOM! The grenade exploded, totalling one of the cars instantly, as well as the driver inside. Several other road users slammed on the brakes and tried to U-Turn away from the destruction. Rick looked over to the second banshee.it was shrouded in flames. Eventually, that car also exploded. Rick looked on, showing no regret in his eyes. He suddenly looked over to a Stallion, it's top was rolled down, as one of the drivers, bloodied and burned shot the old man that was driving it. He kicked the carcass onto the road and took the wheel. Automatically, the car's hood rose, as Rick launched a second grenade onto the road. The driver reversed almost instantly. The grenade exploded, the ground shook. A large crater of debris had now been created. The Stallion drove past this hole and drove past the Rumpo, shooting his Uzi at the side of the van. The bullets pierced the side of the van, small holes were now visible. One had also shattered a bottle of beer, which was spilling all over the van's floor. Rick scowled. "Obviously, this guy doesn't know who's beer he's messing with," as he began to drive full throttle away from the Stallion. He drove faster and faster down the road, cars veered away just in time. The Stallion gave chase, drawing nearer and nearer to it's prey. He was almost at the T-Junction, when Rick jack-knifed the van and grabbed a hold of his pistol.he took aim and fired. With a smash, the bullet broke through the windshield and struck the driver on the left arm. He winced in pain. Rick grinned, but suddenly noticed that a Trashmaster was heading down the road, and locked on to Rick's Rumpo. Rick quickly backed the Rumpo onto the sidewalk, but the Dust Cart was driving at top speed, still on target. Rick then noticed the Stallion was now heading for him as well. He was stuck on all sides.apart from between them. "There's still time!" he thought, as he let off the handbrake and darted in between the Trashmaster and Stallion. The Trashmaster screeched to a halt, but caught the Stallion on the side. The entire side of the Stallion cave in, very close to the driver, who remarkably was still alive. The Trashmaster reversed, beeping as it went. Fort Staunton was still not complete, even after the three years that it had been there. In fact, the work had barely even continued ever since the Columbian Cartel took over all those years ago. Rick leapt into the back and opened one of the doors and opened fire on the Trashmaster. The bullets merely bounced off its thick metal shell. However, the driver of the Trashmaster reversed straight into the back of the Rumpo. The boxes fell across the back of the Rumpo. Rick maintained his balance and shut the back doors as quick as he possibly could. He scrambled into the front seat and floored the van away. However, he suddenly skidded to a halt, as wailing sirens could be heard from nearby. Two police cars were driving straight towards the three Survivor contestants. The Trashmaster and the Stallion reversed and drove simultaneously back onto the road, driving past one of the police cars. This car turned and pursued the dustcart and the Stallion. However, the second cop had a decision to make. Help his comrade and let Rick go? Or take Rick in and leave the other two for his comrade. Before he could make his decision, Rick seized the opportunity.BANG! A shot rang out. Again, the bullet had penetrated the windshield.the police officer was pierced through his skull and slumped forward onto the horn. The loud noise was sure to attract attention. "Better get the hell outta here," Rick thought. "Where should I go?" He looked back, the chase could only just be seen in the distance, but just as Rick started the engine once again, he heared a loud whirring noise above him.he rolled his window down and looked up.hovering above him was a Hunter! The Ultimate Helicopter complete with rocket launchers and a gun. The army have been using these in Liberty for a few months now. Rick suddenly thought to himself. "Oh fuck." He slammed the accelerator on and drove as fast as he could down the road, the Hunter followed, flying just above Rick and stopping to fire several gunshots at the Rumpo. Only three of about 20 hit the van, but it was enough to cause major damage. Rick drove as fast as the Rumpo could go. Slowly but surely, the van was able to catch up to the chase. The Trashmaster was trying to knock the police car onto its side. The Stallion suddenly U-Turned and burned rubber straight for Rick. Perhaps delirious from the pain, he could not see the Hunter fire rockets at him. Rick suddenly slammed on the brakes. The ground caved in, the Stallion had now become a mangled lump of charred metal. The ground had cracked and cratered. The Hunter continued to follow the Trashmaster and police car down the road. Rick was stranded. There was no other place to go.unless he could squeeze through a gap between the side of a block of flats and the crater. Rick manoeuvred the Rumpo into position. He edged the Rumpo forward. He was on the sidewalk. There was plenty of room now! He drove off as quick as he could, but suddenly froze.the driver of the Trashmaster had fled on foot.the Trashmaster is now destroyed, left in a smouldering pile of metal rubble. The Hunter is now lowering into the street, its gun at the ready. The dust cart driver, who had long curly brown hair and a leather jacket much like Rick's had with him a rocket launcher, on one knee he launched one into the air, missing by several metres. Rick clambered out of his Van, pistol in aim.with a single sickening shot, the man's long hairred wig fell off, covered in crimson red blood. To Rick he was just another victim, but the Hunter was still descending. Eventually, the Hunter was touching the floor.the police car was still in action, but the Hunter's operator climbed down out of the helicopter, with a Ruger in hand. He opened fire, laughing manically at the destruction. The police car swerved, knocking into several lamp posts before crashing into a wall. The car was on fire.the policeman scrambled out of the wreckage and made a run for it, but he was caught in the massive explosion, and fell to the ground.not dead, but badly wounded. The man, who was not much shorter than Rick moved over to the limp cop. He aimed the gun at his head, but Rick ran over, ducking under the rotating blades of the chopper. He stopped the man in his tracks. He suddenly paused, staring into his face with a look of confusion and disbelief.before anything else could happen, the cop had reached into his waistline pocket and drawn his pistol, before he could fire, Rick stood on his hand, forcing the policeman to release his grip. Rick grabbed the cop by the neck. He grasped a hold of his head and finally.CCCRACK! A sickening sound as the cop fell to the floor, his life taken from his by this merciless behemoth. The other man flinched as he saw this.  
  
"The same Rick Gunner I've always known," the man said, with a slightly relieved tone in his voice.  
  
"I thought as much," Rick snickered. "Perfect Execution by the Executioner."  
  
"And to think I thought you wouldn't know who I was," the criminal responded. They shook hands and then gave each other a hug and a pat on the back, although it seemed to be a bit more aggressive to be a hug. "Let me guess, you're on Liberty City Survivor, right?"  
  
"Damn right, Bruce." Rick replied. "I'm after the money, but what the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd taken over that big mall is Vice City." Bruce shook his head.  
  
"It all went to hell," Bruce scowled. "That damned Diaz.he doesn't know who he's messing with." The name "Diaz" sparked a thought in Rick's mind.  
  
"Diaz?" he asked. "I thought he was finished off by Tommy Vercetti back in the 80's."  
  
"No.this is his brother, Christiano." Bruce continued. He's lurking around this city somewhere.and this little game show gives me the perfect reason to hunt him down and kill the sneaky son of a bitch."  
  
"What did he do? You're Bruce Tyler, the Executioner.nothing can stop you," Gunner said, with deep concern in his voice.  
  
"Diaz was trying to take over the mall and turn it into a damned health spa. Can you believe that, a HEALTH SPA! People don't need health.they need guns. You got guns, you got health. how the hell does a cup of fucking herbal tea protect you from the Haitians trying to steal your wallet. It doesn't.apart from you can get them a little wet, but that's beside the point. Diaz got his wish though.that scumbag Alex Shrub took over as Mayor of Vice City just a few months ago. Diaz got him off the hook a couple of times, so he needs to return the favour.dammit, I'll kill them both."  
  
"Easy, easy." Gunner calmingly said. "Listen.you haven't been here long. Even with that helicopter of yours you won't last at least three more days in this city. You need someone to help you. I'm willing to call a truce. Take everyone else out, one of us fakes our death and we split the money 50- 50.what do you think?" Bruce looked uneasy.  
  
"I need ALL the money," Bruce responded.  
  
"Look, we'll sort this out later.either way, you'll be dead by the end of the week if you don't come along with me.listen, there's a helipad on top of the casino a few blocks away from here.you can leave your Hunter on there.it's top security, so no worries about someone stealing it." Rick said with a smile.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Come on, we've been through a lot.those fights we've had with Colonel Cortez.that French hating pirate. what about the time you lured Candy Suxxx into your apartment just so you could see Shrub making out with some whore from the streets.." Rick said, slightly snickering.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny." Tyler laughed.  
  
"C'mon man, what'd I ever do to you after everything we've been through?" Rick asked. Bruce sighed.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll help you. but remember, I'm trusting you.so no funny stuff, understand."  
  
"Understood, but don't forget that I can't 100% trust you either. After all, you DID just try to kill me," Rick said, grinning as usual. Rick and Bruce stared at each other for a moment. "I think it's about time we got out of here before things pick up. If you head onto the casino and I'll meet you there. I've got a whole bunch of stuff in the back of that Rumpo back there." Rick points.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes," Bruce said, clambering back into the Hunter. The blades began to spin once again, faster and faster, before the strong wind blew small stones around as the helicopter took of into the skies once again. Rick got back into his Rumpo, squeezing back through the narrow gap made by Bruce's attack earlier. It was a safe journey back to Kassim's Casino.passing an ambulance and several police cars, which paid little attention to the Rumpo, who had enough holes in it now to be a metal Swiss Cheese on wheels. He drove on through to the casino, he clambered up the endless flights of steps, before finally meeting Bruce on the top of the casino. The Hunter was now dormant, and Bruce packing ammunition and guns onto the seat. He locked the doors and even padlocked them shut just to make sure. He placed the keys in his jacket pocket. Bruce walked over to Rick.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end for Liberty City," Rick laughed.  
  
"Sounds like you're talking some bollocks out of a 16 year old boy's parody about a frickin' computer game." Bruce replied.  
  
"I wonder why that is," Rick laughed once again. "Either way, we're in for a long ride."  
  
"Why's that?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Coz there's a few girls inside. Come on, before they drink away their green, as some Italian put it." Rick said, walking back down the flights of stairs. Bruce followed, looking somewhat happy now that he had Rick by his side once again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
There it is. I know it's early. But I can assure you that the next chapter won't be up for another week or so yet, coz I finish college for the week today, so I go back on Monday. Here's what you can expect in Chapter 3.  
  
Rick and Bruce take on a sniper Round about 13 deaths 1 Esperanto + 2 Patriots + 1 Pony + 2 Sentinels + 1 Stinger + 1 Tank = FUN FUN FUN!  
  
Until next time.enjoy Chapter 2. 


End file.
